Novacaine
by Lullinha
Summary: Sonhos as vezes se tornam one-shots


Quero dedicar essa fic a uma pessoa _muito _especial pra mim. Dry, eu te amo.

**Novacaine**

Eu tinha acabado de fechar uma janela no MSN, revoltado e desesperado com uma briga idiota entre eu e o Gerard. Uma crise de choro me bateu. Me lembrei de umas palavras que ele tinha acabado de me dizer :

- Por que você não morre de uma vez Frank? Eu juro que eu vou fazer uma festa no dia que você morrer.

- Então faça! Estou morto por dentro.

- Estou falando de morte de corpo. De tacarem você num caixão e jogar terra em cima. Vou comemorar tanto quando isso acontecer.

- Então torce. Torce por que eu vou viajar de carro com meu tio pra sua cidade. Quem sabe eu não morra pelo caminho.

- Sofre um acidente pelo caminho pra eu chorar de rir da sua cara.

Horas depois, entrei no carro do meu tio com toda a minha família. Estava com os pensamentos longes: em Gerard. Um sentimento ruim invadiu meu corpo, como se eu realmente fosse atender ao pedido dele. Morrer seria uma ótima saída, ou melhor, seria a saída perfeita. Eu me perguntei por vários momentos 'Pra que eu nasci? Qual a finalidade da minha vida já que eu não posso fazer ninguém feliz? Já que eu sou um grande idiota, o que eu vim fazer nessa terra?'

Olhei por um momento a estrada estava lisa. Era base de onze horas da noite e eu parecia ver poças de sangue por onde olhava. Não me arrisquei em falar. Ninguém acreditaria. Minha mãe tentava me fazer parar de chorar, mas eu mantinha meus olhos fixos na estrada. Vi um caminhão se aproximando e batendo em nossa lateral. Todos dormiam, menos eu e minha mãe até aquele momento. Fechei os olhos por um instante e adormeci.

Ouvi gritos e tentei abrir os olhos, mas não deu, eles não respondiam meu comando. E é daqui que realmente começa a história.

Levaram meu corpo a um hospital, eu tinha realizado a vontade de Gerard. Sofri mesmo um acidente de carro, mas não morri, estou só em coma, segundo os médicos. Aproximou-se de mim um ser todo de preto e com uma pele muito clara. Parecia até que este homem nunca tinha visto a luz do sol.

- Frank. – disse ele com uma voz calma, mas apavorante. Senti meu corpo tremer e eu olhei pra trás, ele estava ali. Era um ser completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto. Ele tinha asas e essas asas eram pretas.

- S-sim. – Gaguejei o olhando fixo. Percebi então que eu estava ao lado de meu corpo. Não estava morto, podia sentir os toques das pessoas, mas não os respondia.

- Você perguntou pra que nasceu. Eu vou te mostrar uma vida sem você. – Assenti com a cabeça temendo qualquer coisa. Aquele ser tocou meus braços e me empurrou. Começamos a viajar pelos estados conhecendo um por um até chegar em um lugar desconhecido pra mim. Em uma casa com o muro alto. Ele me deu um leve empurrão. – Entra.

- 'Tá. – suspirei entrando na casa de Gerard. Ele estava sorrindo e era lindo o seu sorriso. Iam dar exatamente sete horas da noite e foi quando ele ligou o computador atrás de mim e encontrou meu tio dizendo a frase que eu pedi que fosse dita: ' Ele atendeu seu desejo. Ele está em coma agora.' Gerard caiu em um choro sem igual. Um desespero e talvez um aperto no coração lhe consumisse. Como? Ele disse que adoraria me ver assim, de preferência morto. Bem, acho que ele mudou de idéia. Ele batia a cabeça na tela de cristal liquido e dizia:

- Não pode ser Frank. Você tem que estar bem. – A voz de Frank foi enfraquecendo de tal maneira que se tornou apenas murmúrios de dor que me esfaqueavam por dentro. Me matavam literalmente.

- Posso ajudá-lo? Dizer que ficará tudo bem e que eu to vivo?

- Não. Você simplesmente não existe. – meus olhos se arregalaram pra aquele ser. Provavelmente e ele era um anjo, ou eu não sei. Apenas tive a pior experiência de toda minha vida. Aproximei de Gerard tocando-lhe os ombros, mas ele continuava o choro e a mãe dele estranhou.

- Por que chora meu filho? – O moreno levantou e olhou pra sua mãe dizendo.

- O Frank mãe... O Frank mo... Morreu. – eu assustei com essas palavras. Como eu tinha morrido? Então aquele ser me explicou que aquilo era o que aconteceria se eu morresse. A mãe do moreno o acolheu nos braços e percebendo da i minha importância /i o levou até meu enterro. Vi descerem meu caixão. Foi como se eu sentisse que estivesse sem luz, se eu perdesse todos os meus poderes. Falar, andar, olhar e comunicar. Daria a minha vida pra ser de novo o cara errado na vida de Gerard Way.

O tempo foi passando e eu continuava ali curtindo meu gee se matando aos poucos. Ele não mais saía de casa, não mais tocava e nem cantava. Não se ouvia a melodia de sua voz além de dizer uma coisa: 'Foi culpa minha' e não, não foi. O vi tentar me achar em outros corpos, podia ouvir seu coração implorar pelo meu e as imagens foram se distorcendo na minha cabeça de uma forma espetacular. Eu ouvia a voz de Gerard desesperado pedindo pra que eu voltasse. Me joguei no chão e gritei o máximo que pude.

- Eu quero voltar pro meu corpo! Eu quero a minha vida de volta! Gerard eu te amo! – de repente, tudo se fez escuro e aos poucos eu fui voltando ao lado do meu corpo, no ponto de partida. Como se alguém apertasse o botão de um DVD. – Eu não estou morto?

- Não. – Respondeu o ser. – Eu te levei pra dar um passeio só pra que você nunca mais pergunte 'pra que nasceu?' Isso é uma coisa que não se pergunte. Sempre alguém te ama o suficiente pra que você seja feliz ao lado dele.

- Mas, por que tantas brigas entre a gente?

- Falta conversa entre vocês. Ceda mais. – o ser desapareceu e senti como se estivesse preso ao meu corpo novamente. Abri meus olhos e vi o rosto lindo de Gerard a sorrir.

- É bom te ver bem. – tentei sorrir.

- Obrigado por vir. – suspirei. Era interessante como eu estava gelado e o aparelho acusava meu coração acelerado. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Eu me desesperaria se você morresse.

- Eu sei. Eu vi, mas isso é uma longa história que agora eu não vou te contar. – mostrei língua e ele sorriu. A experiência ficará marcada eternamente em minha vida. A falta de Gerard e tudo o que aconteceu só me fez saber que meu amor pode superar tudo. Eu não sabia até onde ia, eu não sabia que no meu desespero ia entoar seu nome. Eu não sabia que você é aquele que eu escolhi pra viver, eu não sabia que a vida é feita de escolhas e eu escolhi: **Gerard**.

fim


End file.
